It's Not So Bad Being Evil
by Avatar Rikki
Summary: All seems lost when a Weasley is put in Slytherin. It's up to two Hufflepuffs to make things right. Unfortunately for one, it doesn't involve burning the sorting hat. A continuation of my story "It's Not So Bad Being A Reject". Mild language that you would find in the first book anyway.


**You sort of need to read "It's Not So Bad Being A Reject" before reading this story, in order to get a background as to what's going on. Roxanne and Fred are twins. Why? Because I like that idea.**

**I hopefully am not a bigot. I am open to new ideas and I value everyone's opinion. But that doesn't stop me from having opinions of my own. These are my opinions on how Slytherins act and what they are like. **

**Why is Teddy's first name Edward? How do you get Teddy from Edward?**

**Warning: Mild language**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor do I think all Slytherins are evil!**

* * *

"You got any more of those chocolate frogs left over from the -never mind," I said, looking over at my-cousin-but-not-really-my-cousin-but-there-really-is-no-other-way-to-describe-how-we-are-connected, who had, what I figured to be, his last chocolate frog sticking out of his mouth. He merely shrugged his shoulders as an answer, not even bothering to talk with his mouth full, which was quite surprising since seventeen-year old boys weren't well-known for their table manners.

"Where is Hagrid with those bloody first-years?" I asked, looking towards the doors to the Great Hall. My chocolate-frog-eating-sort-of-cousin widened his eyes at me as he swallowed the last squirming piece of magical chocolate.

"Victorie!" He exclaimed, as if he were appalled by what I had just said, even though we both knew he was secretly proud. "Watch your mouth. How dare you speak that way about children?"

"Oh shut up Lupin," I said. "I'm too hungry to deal with your sarcasm right now."

"Why do you think they're so late Teddy?" my friend, and also fellow prefect, Max Travis asked my sort-of-cousin. Teddy shrugged his shoulders.

"It was raining pretty bad when we were coming in," Teddy answered as a bolt of lightning from outside lit up the room, closely followed by a loud clap of thunder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if James and Fred tried to push Roxanne into the lake," I said.

"Only for Roxanne to push them in instead," Teddy finished as we both gave each other a high-five. I was seriously hoping that was the reason why they were late.

"Wait," Max said. "You guys know _three_ people being sorted this year?"

"Four," Teddy corrected. "James, Fred, Roxanne, and Molly."

"Whoa," Max said, "and they're all related?" Me and Teddy nodded our heads.

"Fred and Roxanne could technically count as one since they're twins," Teddy began.

"But don't tell them that," I answered. "They get along well but the only thing they share is a birthday and a bit of similar DNA."

"Do you think they'll join you two in Hufflepuff?" my friend Opal Hart asked.

"No way," I answered. "James is _not_ Hufflepuff material."

"James can be pretty loyal to the friends he has," Teddy explained, "but he can't be non-judgmental."

"I don't think it's in his vocabulary," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Besides, his reddish-brown hair clashes horribly with yellow," Teddy continued, turning his hair the exact shade of James's hair in order to prove his point.

"Red and yellow _is_ a hard combination to pull off," I said, pretending to contemplate the idea as Opal groaned. She hated when me and Teddy talked color combinations. It was a good thing that the doors to the Great Hall opened up just then. I could tell she was about to start her colors-do-not-determine-which-house-you-go-to rant.

Teddy and I craned our necks to see if we could spot our cousins, or mine and sort-of his. I got a glimpse of Roxanne and Molly, insanely soaked and shivering. I was about to assume that James and Fred had gotten the better of the girls until I finally caught sight of the duo, who were more soaked than any of the other first-years. I grabbed Roxanne's arm as she passed by.

"Nice job pushing them in the lake," I said. "I guess they can't sneak up on you, huh?" Roxanne shook her head.

"Molly did it," Roxanne said. "Well, she sort-of did it. They were trying to push her in and she tricked them. They fell in instead."

"No need to send an owl to your mum and Aunt Ginny then," I said, winking. Roxanne laughed.

"I think they learned their lesson," Roxanne said as she started walking towards the front with the rest of the first-years.

"When I call out your name," Professor Longbottom said as he unrolled a large scroll of parchment that I was sure was longer than last year, "you will put on the hat and sit on the stool. When the hat announces your House, you will go sit at the appropriate table."

"Aart, Opal!"

"Hey, that's my name," Opal said as we watched little Opal Aart walk up to the stool and place the hat on her head. "Maybe she'll be in Hufflepuff!"

"No way," Teddy said. "Olive skin, dark hair…"

"Most likely Ravenclaw," I finished.

"You two have been doing this for four years Victoire Weasley," Opal said. "You can't base House sorting on appear-"

"RAVENCLAW!"

Big Opal grumbled as little Opal skipped to her house table. Teddy and I high-fived.

"Abin, Richard!"

"You going to predict this one too?" Opal asked. I shook my head.

"It's not a fool-proof way, I'll admit that," I answered. "Besides, it gets tiring after a while."

"So which houses do you think your cousins will get into Victoire?" Max asked. I shrugged.

"James won't be in Ravenclaw," Teddy answered for me. "The kids smart but he's no genius."

"Fred will most likely go wherever James goes," I added. "They're more like twins than Fred and Roxanne are."

"Roxanne might go to Ravenclaw," Teddy said. "But she could go just as easily go to Gryffindor."

"She isn't afraid to work hard to get to her goals," I said, "but she's wouldn't work in Hufflepuff."

"Molly might be in Hufflepuff," Teddy said. "She's a hard worker and out of all the Weasley and Potter kids, she's the only one that could pull off yellow." I heard a thump next to me and I felt the table vibrate a bit. Opal thought the best way to display her annoyance with me was to high-five the table with her forehead.

"Potter, James!"

The whole hall fell silent as they watched my cousin walk to the front of the still large group of first-years waiting to be sorted. I could understand why a lot of people were curious. James was the first of Uncle Harry's kids to go to Hogwarts. James had a lot to live up to. We all did.

The hall stayed silent as everyone waited for the hat to make a decision. I turned my head and made eye contact with my brother Louis at the Ravenclaw table. He looked worried, as he should be. He and James got along well enough when it was just the two of them. Add Fred into the mix and no one could get along with James, or Fred for that matter. We both knew that whatever house James went in, Fred wouldn't be too far behind. My sister Dominique at the Gryffindor table had the same look on her face. I turned to look at Teddy, who had a determined look on his face. If James and Fred did end up in Hufflepuff with us, we would make it work.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy and I looked up to find a grinning James rushing over to the applauding Gryffindor table. We clapped along with the rest of the school, happy that he was happy with the sorting hat's choice. I gave a reassuring smile to Dominique. There was still a chance that Fred might not go to Gryffindor, but that was a small chance.

"I guess there was no doubt where he would go," Teddy said as the sorting continued.

"Yeah," I said as we both yawned. Worrying about James and Fred tended to tire us out. "Wake me up when Neville gets to W," I said as I laid my head down on the table and closed my eyes. I was too tired, not to mention too hungry, to use the Professor's full name. It was a mouthful.

"Will do Vicky," I heard him say.

"Don't call me Vicky," I mumbled, making him laugh.

"Weasley, Fred!"

I bolted up at the sound of my cousin's name. Time sure did pass quickly while I was in dreamland.

"Is it really Fred's turn?" I asked, looking at Teddy, who was still asleep. I frowned and kicked him underneath the table. His head bolted up off the table.

"What was that for?" he hissed. I pointed to the front, where the sorting hat was being lowered onto Fred's head.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy and I clapped along with everyone else. Dominique looked nervous as Fred ran up to her and gave her a hug before taking a seat next to James. She was going to have a very stressful year.

"Weasley, Molly!"

I watched Molly's hands shake as she walked up to the stool where the sorting hat waited.

"She's afraid of being alone." I turned to look at Teddy, whose hair was starting to slowly turn black. It sometimes did that when he was sad.

"What do you mean?" I asked. Teddy sighed and ran a hand through his darkening hair. I wonder if he knew it was no longer its usual blond. He opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off by Max.

"Why is she crying?" Teddy and I looked toward Molly, who was indeed crying. We could see tears running down her face, even though we still couldn't see her eyes. The rest of our classmates could see it too.

"She's afraid of being alone in a house," Teddy said again. I frowned. Something wasn't right about that.

"But she wouldn't be alone," I said softly so only Teddy could hear. "Fred, James, and Dominique and are in Gryffindor, Louis is in Ravenclaw, and we're in Hufflepuff." Teddy's eyes widened at the same time mine did. We locked eyes, neither one of us wanting to say it out loud.

"SLYTHERIN!"

We both stood up in shock and turned our head to look at Molly, who was wiping the tears off her cheeks as Professor Longbottom took the hat off her head. I turned to look at my younger siblings, who were just as shocked as I was. In fact, very few people were clapping. A Weasley in Slytherin was not possible.

"Weasley, Roxanne!"

Everyone turned away from Molly, who was seated at the Slytherin table alone. I thought back to what Teddy said, about her being afraid of being alone. Being in Slytherin probably wasn't helping much.

"We have to do something," I said as we both sat down.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We can't make the hat change its mind," Teddy said as we both clapped.

"Can't we hold it over a fire till it puts her in Gryffindor?" I asked.

"There has to be a reason why she was put in Slytherin," Teddy said, ignoring my suggestion.

"Fire plus hat," I said, making Teddy hit me over the head.

"No," he said. "Do you have the latest issue of Witch Weekly?"

"Yes?" I said, not sure where he was going with that. I dug in my pockets to find the magazine.

"Oi Fynn!" he called to his friend. "I need that dictionary you always carry." Ross Fynn blushed in embarrassment as the people around him laughed.

"Why do you need a magazine and a muggle dictionary?" I asked as he flipped through the dictionary. I could see the wheels in his head turning and his hair started to get a turquoise tint to it.

"Turn to page seven," he answered. I sighed and did as he said, knowing I wasn't going to get anywhere with him when he was like this.

"Why am I doing this?" I asked, flipping through the magazine. My eyes widened when I finally reached page seven, which also happened to be the exact moment the food appeared on the table. But I wasn't hungry anymore. Teddy and I had work to do.

"Let's go," Teddy said, getting up from the table. I nodded and followed his lead, taking the magazine with me.

We quickly made our way to the Slytherin table, keeping an eye on the teacher's table as we did so. We didn't want to be told to go back when Molly needed us. I think I caught Professor Longbottom's eye when we passed the Ravenclaw table, but I couldn't be too sure about that since he was smiling.

"Well if it isn't my favorite Weasley cousin," Teddy said as we both plopped down next to Molly, pushing poor Slytherin first-year's out of the way as we did so.

"You aren't welcome here Lupin," Jennifer Cooper, a Slytherin prefect a year older than me, sneered. Teddy smiled.

"Aren't I allowed to visit my cousin?" Teddy asked as he grabbed a drumstick from the pile in front of him.

"I'm not _really _your cousin," Molly mumbled as she stirred the mashed potatoes on her plate.

"I meant your _kind_," Jennifer said, eyeing not only Teddy, but me as well.

"What ever could she mean, dear Victoire?" Teddy asked.

"Perhaps as Hufflepuffs we are not allowed at the Slytherin table?" I suggested mockingly. Teddy shook his head as his hair turned brown and sideburns started growing quickly on the side of his head.

"No, must be the animal inside us," he answered, and that was my cue. We both opened our mouths and grinned, showing our sharper-than-average canine teeth, a trait we both inherited thanks to that looser Fenir Greyback that attacked both our dads before we were born. They are annoying and I've bitten my tongue on more than one occasion. But they do help in situations like this.

"Back off," I said, keeping my canine's on display. Luckily, they were easy to hide when I wasn't grinning like the Cheshire cat. Stupid Teddy Lupin and his metamorphmagus genes. He could make them disappear whenever he wanted to.

"This is a family matter," Teddy added. Jennifer's eyes widened and she got up in favor of sitting as far away from us as possible. She made the right choice.

"It's going to be okay Molly," I said. "It won't be bad being in Slytherin."

"I don't want to be in Slytherin," Molly said. I could see tears falling down her face. "Nobody will like me in Slytherin. I'll turn evil." I'm pretty sure if the table occupants weren't giving us the stink eye before, they were now.

"What have you been telling your cousin _Weasley_," Eleanor Grant, a Slytherin prefect in my year, sneered at me. Seriously, do Slytherins know how to talk _without_ sneering?

"First off," I said, ignoring Eleanor, "being in Slytherin does not turn you evil."

"I can name multiple people who were in Slytherin who did not end up evil," Teddy said. "Does my grandmother look evil to you?" Molly's eyes widened.

"No Teddy," she said. "Your grandmother is the nicest person ever."

"That proves that not _all_ people turn out evil," I said. "Next reason why Slytherin is good for you…"

"Cunning," Teddy said, "is the main trait you Slytherin's possess."

"I'm not very cunning," Molly said. "I think the hat made a mistake."

"The hat _never_ makes a mistake," I said as Teddy flipped through the dictionary he took from Ross.

"Here we are," he said, pointing to the page. He cleared his throat. "Cunning: getting what is wanted in a clever and often deceptive way."

"I remember when you got your mum to give you an extra cookie by pretending James stole the first one she gave you," I said.

"Yeah, you told him to hold a fake cookie for you," Teddy added.

"That's not-" Molly started to say, but Teddy wasn't finished.

"Displaying keen insight," he continued/

"I guess that's not so-"

"Prettily appealing."

"What?" I, Molly, Eleanor, and everyone sitting near us asked.

"It does not say that," I said, grabbing the dictionary from him, only to find out that he was correct. Cunning _does_ mean cute. Who knew?

"What else did the hat say?" I asked to no one in particular, flipping through the dictionary and wishing I had listened to the hat's song this year. "Ambitious, resourceful, determination, cleverness, leadership…"

"Do I need to keep going?" Teddy asked Molly. "I think we've proved that you deserve to be in Slytherin."

"But I'm all alone," Molly said. "No one will want to be my friend because I'm a Weasley _and_ I have a muggle mother."

"That doesn't matter," I said. "Voldemort-" Everyone except Molly, Teddy, and I flinched. "Oh shut up. It's been seventeen years. Voldemort had loads of friends and if he could make friends with a muggle for a father, you can make one with a muggle mother."

"That's not helpful," Teddy said.

"Seriously Weasley," Eleanor said, "what is wrong with you?" Great, you know you said something wrong when a Slytherin agreed with a Lupin.

"I'm just trying to help," I hissed.

"You're not doing a good job," Teddy said and turned to Molly. "Molly, you will make friends, just like everyone else. All first-years feel this way."

"I concur with Lupin," Eleanor said, making my eyes widen. A Slytherin was doing it again. "Everyone is afraid they will not make friends. I am sure a smart and _cunning_ girl like you will make friends fast."

"Just don't call them evil," I said, making Teddy groan. What? It's good advice.

"I still don't think I fit in Slytherin," Molly said.

"The color green!" I exclaimed, taking the magazine out of my pocket and turning it to the article on the color green. This will surely convince her.

"Oh no," Molly said, hiding her face. Seriously? What is with her and Opal? The magical properties of colors are a proven fact!

"Your curly reddish-brownish-auburn hair," I said, making Teddy cringe. I'd like to see him describe her very unique hair color. "Your hair works very well with Slytherin green."

"It really does," Teddy said, "but I can see that isn't going to convince you. You're too smart for that."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, remembering how Teddy convinced me by telling me I looked good in yellow.

"You know I didn't mean it like that Victoire," Teddy said, holding his hands up. "Your looks aren't the only reason you're in Hufflepuff." I heard Eleanor groan.

"You guys need to get a broom closet and make out already," she said. "Preferably right before the last quidditch match of the year."

"What are you talking about?" Teddy asked. I could feel my whole face burning in typical Weasley fashion. I turned to look at Teddy, who was staring at Eleanor as if she were a three-headed dog instead of an annoying Slytherin prefect. He looked so calm, not even a hint of a blush on his cheek. Stupid Teddy Lupin and his metamorphmagus genes.

"Shut up Eleanor," Rory Willow, the other fifth-year Slytherin prefect, hissed.

"What's going on?" I asked, not caring how embarrassed I was. Something was fishy here.

"Please kiss under the mistletoe at the Burrow this year," Molly said. "I really don't want to lose to James."

"Excuse me?" I asked. I turned to look at Teddy, who was just as confused as I was.

"Nothing," Molly said, turning to her plate and stuffing the mashed potatoes she had been playing with forever into her mouth. So now she was hungry.

"Willow, Grant, what the hell is going on?" I said, turning to look at my fellow prefects.

"Nothing Weasley," Eleanor said. She was squirming under my gaze but wasn't breaking. Rory on the other hand…

"Talk Willow," I growled, baring my canines once again. He squeaked. Perfect.

"There'sabetonwhenyouandLupinwillhookuppleasedon'tbiteme!" First I was in shock. Then I got angry. How dare they make a bet about me! I wasn't even mad at the werewolf jab he had snuck in. What is with these people!

"Maybe you should be in Slytherin," Eleanor said. I glared at her.

"Really?" Teddy asked, sounding intrigued. I glared at him. He should be angry. Why isn't he angry? Is he blushing? "Who else is involved in this bet? Besides you two, Molly, and James?

"Uh," Rory said. I showed my canines again. "Thewholeschool!" My jaw dropped. I turned to look at Teddy, who was just as surprised as I was.

"The _whole _school?" he asked.

"_Most_ of the school," Eleanor said. "The first years won't be making bets for a few weeks and a few kids don't believe in bets or want to date Victoire.

"How many family members have bets going?" Teddy asked, turning to Molly. "Besides you and James."

"Everybody," Molly said.

"Interesting," Teddy said. "Very interesting." He should be mad! Why is he not mad?

"Can I put two galleons on them hooking up after Hufflepuff wins a quidditch match this year? A first-year sitting across from Molly asked.

"Sure," Molly said before I could voice my opposition. "Talk to Prescott Underwood of Gryffindor. He's a seventh year."

"Tall, green streaks in his hair, you can't miss him," Teddy said, not even paying attention to what he was saying. I could see the wheels turning again.

"Am I the only sane one here?" I asked, making Molly giggle.

"Maybe," she said.

"Being sane is overrated anyway," the same first-year who wanted to bet two galleons on my love life said. "I'm Wilma Hobble, by the way."

"Molly Weasley," Molly said, shaking Wilma's hand.

"Good job making a friend Molly," Teddy said, getting up. "I need to go talk to Prescott. See you later guys." What is up with him?

"Are you okay now?" I asked Molly as I grabbed a drumstick. A second later, the drumsticks changed into some chocolate pudding. Guess I'll have to make a midnight snack run to the kitchens later tonight.

"Sort of," she said.

"I'll watch out for her," Rory said. He seemed to realize that if anything happened to Molly, he'd have to answer to me. Smart boy.

"Don't worry," Wilma said. "You can hang with me. We can be _evil_ together." Molly laughed.

"Good luck Molly," I said, getting up and kissing her forehead. "If James and Fred give you any grief-"

"I'm sure we'll think of some way to get back at them," Molly said. I smiled.

"That's my favorite cousin," I said as I walked back to my fellow housemates. As I passed the Gryffindor table, I locked eyes with Prescott Underwood. Just because Teddy seemed chill about this didn't mean I was. Prescott better keep one eye open at night.

I ate as much as the dessert as I could before it disappeared, knowing Teddy and I would need make a secret snack run later. After the Headmaster told us the rules and dismissed us back to the dorms, I got a glimpse of Molly as she and the other Slytherins made their way to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room was located. She was laughing with Wilma about something. I smiled, happy that Molly was happy. Maybe I wouldn't need to burn the sorting hat after all.

Maybe it's not so bad being in the "evil" house.

* * *

**Victoire and Teddy have mild werewolf traits, thanks to their Dads. They both like raw meat, hence the sharpened canines, and some other traits that were not mentioned. I know lycanthropy (or whatever it's called) isn't passed down, but I'd like to think some traits are passed down, even if they are insanely watered down. Also, I'd like to think that they only use their werewolf traits like they did in the story when they were protecting their family members. Teddy uses them less than Victoire, since his father was shunned because of his werewolf traits. Victoire has a short temper and sometimes uses them when she's angry. The whole school knows their dads were attacked by werewolfs so the fact they have some werewolf traits is not a surprise. Most are okay with it, since they know they aren't full werewolves and cannot turn anyone. That doesn't stop some people from being afraid every time they see them. I make a story later highlighting this headcannon of mine.**

**I get it. Being in Slytherin does not make you evil. I am just playing on the stereotypes while also showing how they are wrong. I am in Slytherin on Pottermore and though I know now ****_why_**** I was put there, that didn't mean I was happy...then we won the first house cup. ****_Then _****I was happy...sort of. I still think of myself as a Ravenclaw. I look good in blue. Anyway, review. It's not as good as my Hufflepuff story. I might take it down tomorrow to redo it but right now it feels okay. I wanted to add more family stuff but I feel its long enough as it is.**

_**Avatar Rikki**_


End file.
